The Bori Story
by Haxer
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Pilot

**"Pilot"**

 _A/N:This is my first story ever please review if you (if you want) This is going to start with Tori's POV for his chapter and this is in first you ever want this to be in third person feel free to let me know you want more I will try to keep going!Besides summer break IS around the corner 1 month and I'm free until September So yea thanks for reading STAY CHILL AND KEEP READING!_

 _Tori's POV_

This was my first day at Hollywood Arts it was nerve-racking! "Tori!Hey,you listening!"My annoying sister,Trina said.

I groaned."Yes."sounding very annoyed.I had to deal with her _every_ day.I still felt like I didn't belong there.I groaned,"I don't belong here,I mean, _look_ at this place!"

"Don't worry there's nothing wrong with being average!"Trina said in an enthusiastic mood,"Besides I'm here with you!You won't be alone!"

 _That's reassuring._ I thought.

The next thing I know she's gone the second I looked back at her.

I yelled hoping she heard me,"I'M ALONE NOW!"Anyways I found my first class for the day,after asking a girl named "Cat"that didn't help but recognize me and then leave.I found a "boy" with a puppet told me where "Sikowitz's "class was.I was in Sikowitz's classroom when I wasn't looking I accidently bumped into someone and spilled coffee on him.  
I tried to rub it off him and say sorry but we just sat into our teacher's name fit him was a bit, _psycho._ And that was my day.I couldn't stop looking at the boy I accidently bumped into.I got to kiss him in improv.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this I know don't be mad at me It was too short blah blah blah,and the episode doesn't go like that (maybe) but this is BORI!Stay tuned for more chapters!Update to you later!**


	2. Paired Up

" **A/N I couldn't wait to update the story!**  
" _Paired Up_ "

* * *

 _ **Beck's POV**_  
I've been staring at that new girl, Tori for the past week.I don't know why, maybe something is...different about I've talked to her but I'm not sure about her...I sit with her at lunch with Robbie,Cat,Andre, and Jade I feel nervous around her, at lunch, just look at I stare at her I think she thinks I'm crazy when she sees me looking at her  
We went to Gradstein's , then went to take our have this major project, and we're waiting for our pairs.  
"Gradstein took out his sheet with the pairs written on were crowding me until Gradstein got our told us,"Okay everyone,the pairs are, Eli and Jasmine,Frank and Susie"He went kept going until he finally said,"Tori and our project is about have to be creative with your partner and not just a banner and shapes."I saw girls with a "WHY AM I NOT PAIRED UP WITH BECK" face when they found out they weren't with me.I bit my lip,pulled out my phone and texted Tori," _Want to go to my place to do the project_."She replied saying," **Sure I'd do ANYTHING to get away from Trina.** "After School was over I picked up Tori from her house and drove her to my RV.I let her in she asked surprised and with a smile on her face as she sat on my bed,"So this is your place?"

I replied jokingly stepping closer to her,"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

Tori said with her hands up in surrender,"No nothing wrong."

* * *

 _Tori's POV_

I was surprised Beck lived in RV.I hope I didn't offend him when I asked if this was his stepped closer to me when I said nothing was wrong and he probably saw me blushing and asked with a serious tone in his voice,"Are you sure?You look like your blushing."

I responded,"I'm fine really."

"Okay," Beck said and moved away."So what I was thinking is that we should make our geometry project into a song!"I said enthusiastically _._

 _"_ Sure, and we can get Andre to help make a song and play instruments AND get backup dancers!"Beck said really excited.

"So let's start tomorrow after school, we'll get Andre and Cat to come because Cat can just look at us and know our size for costumes!"I said with a bright smile on my just nodded and he came towards me.I took a step back and back and back while he took a step closer to me until my back was on the wall of his RV."Uhh, Beck,"I said hesitantly."Beck!What are you doing."I said whispering as he was leaning in."Beck!"I whined he finally stopped when I said that and immediately pulled away

"Sorry Tori."he mumbled something I couldn't understand and led me out of his RV and into his was the most Awkward situations the car was awkward we got back I got out of the car and started going inside the I got in Beck said with an embarrassed voice hiding his face with his hands,"Sorry again for what happened." I just gave him a nod and went inside.

* * *

 **Tori Vega: Today was...Awkward.**

 **Mood: Awkward :/**

* * *

I was thinking of what was about to happen when Beck was leaning was one of the **WEIRDEST** days _ever_.

 **A/N You guys probably hate me for doing what I just did Stay tuned for more of this :P Updating again on Friday!Thanks for reading Chill and keep reading!**


	3. Finally Falling

(A/N I know I said I would update on Friday but it's a long weekend :P I'll be camping for a few days so no updates .I'll be starting a new series but it's van van(Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia)Starting on Monday and I don't know what to call me suggestions!)also it will be Rated R or M because there will be swears sexual stuff and a few other stuff so yea.

* * *

 _"Finally Falling"_

* * *

 ** _Beck's POV_**

I feel embarrassed for trying to kiss her while doing our project, I think she's been avoiding least we got an **A+** on our project it's not the same without her it just makes me feel...Happy.I haven't felt this way in a _really_ long time, and you guys are probably wondering about Jade because I haven't filled you, people, in on this we broke up about a year ago, we were never fit for each other anyways, Therefore _WAY_ more girls are crowding around day Tori bumped into me changed how I felt.I caught myself looking at her innocent hazel brown eyes and chestnut hair make me want to crush my lips against hers.I may have blown it by trying to _*cough*_ kiss her.

I walked up to the front of her house and her mom answered the door. I asked in a concerned way,"Hi, is Tori here?"

"Yeah," she said,"come on in!"I went inside and took a seat on the mom yelled,"Tori!There's a handsome young man waiting for you down here!"

"Okay, Just a sec!"Tori came down in a shirt with a top underneath and jeans.I was staring at her until she said,"Hi...Beck."

"Hi Tori, May I speak to you in private?"I asked whispering into her ear.

"Sure," she said hesitantly,"Let's go outside."I took her arm and we went we got outside there were a few seconds of silent.

She broke the silence saying in a concerned voice,"So what did you take me out here to talk about?"

I asked with a frown on my face,"Have you been avoiding me?"

She sighed,"Yes."

I asked with a voice trying to hold in tears,"Why?"

"Ever since that awkward day in your RV I kind of felt awkward around you!"She said almost yelling.

I said in a hurt voice,"Okay Sorry."I said still in a hurt voice," I couldn't keep my feelings inside Tori."

She heard me and asked whispering,"What did you say?"

I said almost yelling still trying not to burst into tears," I said I couldn't keep my feelings inside Tori!"I covered my face so she wouldn't see me with tears on my face.

"Okay! Is that what you wanted to hear Tori?I Love You!"I said whispering into her ear almost screaming into them instantly after I said that I felt her lips touch mine into a passionate kiss.I was really surprised but still kissed back.

After we pulled away she whispered into my ear,"I love you too, I just didn't know about what I felt for you before."

I said still whispering,"Good I'll pick you up at 7."

"Okay," She said and gave me a quick peck on the lips we said our "goodbyes" and I went to go into my RV and lay into bed knowing that the sweetest girl ever was now _mine_

* * *

 ** _Tori's POV_**

Today was the **BEST** day of my LIFE.I just became the luckiest girl ever.I just became Beck's girlfriend.I just posted on the slap

* * *

 **Tori Vega: I am the luckiest girl ever!You'll know why tomorrow at school Hollywood Arts Students!**

 **Mood: Very Happy :D**

* * *

Let me rephrase this... **I Love my life!**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _A/N Thanks for reading but don't get your hopes up for them because they may have their first EVER you probably hate PEACE!Authors Note coming out tomorrow.(Camping trip)Bye! P.S If there are any mistakes for some reason this thing doesn't fix it so SORRY!_


End file.
